Who Would Have Thought
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W I was sitting at the rear of the hotel during the con. This idea was born after spotting a Claudia 'look-a-like' passing by me. What if Claudia dragged Helena to her first con?


**A/N Okay...just had this story rattling around in my brain as I sat back at the rear of the Hotel at the con. Claudia drags Helena to her first Dragon con to met Claudia's favorite actress, a one Ms. Myka Bering.**

**I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

'_Who would have thought_,' Helena sighed to her self as she slung her backpack down on the aged, well-worn Irish oak of her desk that sat in front of the window. She reached down; unlacing her shoes as her 'handsome man' came bounding into her lap.

"I missed you too my little man," Helena whispered as she watched her feline son bow and turn, trying his utmost to capture each scratch and movement of her fingers under his ears, then snaking around his chin and brow.

"I suspect you have missed your Mamma?" Helena whispered, then following the onyx feline as they headed to the kitchen together.

One can of tuna now consumed, Helena was somber as she unpacked the somewhat ordered clothes. "Fracking humidity," She mumbled under her breath, sniffing, and then tossing the offending cloths to one side in the hamper, her 'little man' jumping out of the dresser as clean shirts landed on him.

"It was just a small bottle of Irish whiskey and a simple thank you," Helena muttered as she settled back into her old, comfy chair, checking her emails after she had struggled to set back up her PC.

The usual was had on her emails, a few likes and follows on twitter and that dumb-ass Facebook she perused once in a while. Then there was the last thing she ever expected. A friend request from that American starlet...from a sincere woman she had chatted up while her best friend fawned and fangirled over just less than 48 hours ago.

_"Please HG! Please please be my wingman!_" Her best friend's voice ringing in her ears as they stood in line, for endless hours Helena felt. But this was her best friends crush, her 'OTP' whatever the hell that meant. Helena watched as her friend struggled to form a cohesive ramble as Claudia met her all time fangirl crush.

"Here," Helena had whispered as she handed the phone back to her friend. The actress, '_what's her name...something Irish_' had reached for the phone at the same time as her friend. Helena could not ignore the sparks that flew from the brief meeting of skin on skin. "I'm Myka," The young starlet said as their eyes were stilled for the briefest of time.

Both women cleared their throats at the same time as they all looked at the pic on Claudia's phone. Helena stepped back as the actress then signed the photo for her bestie. Then the actress smiled at the both of them as she handed the celluloid to her friend. Those heavenly green eyes lingering just a bit longer on the Brit.

"That is a great pic of you, on your phone,"The actress said as she smiled at the pixel image. "Just one issue, you are not in the pic" she said. Both friends had then given quizzical looks. Their eyes wide as they turned to the woman who's smile illuminated the room.

"How about a two for one, you should have a pic of both of you," A small blush turned a crimson shade darker as forest green met brown.

Helena smirked as her dark curtain of black hair fell around her shoulders then covering the phone she held. She raised her eyes as green eyes met hers.

Helena tried to contain the shiver racing up her spine as the actress wrapped her arms across her and Claudia's shoulders. After the click, Myka turned and addressed the women."I am so honored to have met you both," The soft voice filling Helena's ears as she watched Claudia grin from ear to ear, then cradling the signed pic as Claudia zombied her way through the crowd.

"Please, just a moment," the soft lull of that voice and burning digits on her forearm caused Helena to still in her footfalls. Brown was met with green, again she was stilled in her tracks, her lungs holding what little breath was trapped as the American leaned close, her breath whisping against the shell of her ear. Helena felt a prisoner of that gaze as she turned.

"Here," but a soft whisper was barely heard as Helena curled the plastic card and small scrap of wood pulp that been hastily pushed into her right hand. A haunting smile was seen as Helena looked over her shoulder; the push of the crowd was ignored as she watched the young starlet wave to her retreating form.

"The best bacon bleu burgers in the Southeast," Was all Helena could remember saying as pearly whites illuminated the dull air of the room. Bits and pieces of that night were played as if the Sims card had drowned in a vat of cola. That was all Helena could remember saying to the tall woman as they spoke breifly between Claudia's gushing.

_'Why would she give me her key card? It's not like I used some be-all, end-all pick up line on the actress?_' Helena thought to herself as she shoved the plastic card and handwritten room number into the back pocket of her jeans.

She was here to support her bestie and get a 'first-hand' feel of the event for her magazine's blog.

Back at her comfy home, Helena smiled to herself, her long fingers threading through her dark mane as she sat back, staring the light blue of '_friend accept'_ glowing over her soul as the computer flashed the message.

That night had been but a blur, her mumbling a half lame excuse about calling and meeting cousins for the night as she left her best buds at the cheap motel.

Helena swallowed heavily as she approached the actress's door. Her hand hovered over the brass numbers as a war waging inside…._just a fun fling?_ Helena wondered to herself... Myka did like the bottle," Helena mumbled, then straightening up at the sound of the click of the door knob.

_"Get a grip, Helena,_" She Whispered to herself at the sound of the door opening. "She is a well-known actress, I am sure there are so many beauties spreading their soul for her," Helena whispered, herself turning, the hallway becoming as long as the Autobahn which each passing second as she waited for a reply.

"Hey, Helena, is it? Please, come in," A strange... male voice greeted her ears as the door swung open. The bottle... the bottle Claudia had fritted over, sweated over for months, was now shaking, empty, in front of her as the young man passed by her. His smirk was almost a vile thing as he leaned in, whispering next to her ear "She is primed. Just so you know, SHE has never invited any of you fangirls up to her room in all the five years I have known her," The young assistant said with a suggestive grin as he brushed by the Brit.

Those last few words from the actress's assistant burned at Helena's ears, almost as hotly as the lips and teeth that had laid claim on her porcelain skin an hour later as they fell back onto the plush, hotel bed. "Please, … more, Helena"

The hot breath of the actress's pleads that echoed from that night caused shivers as Helena shook her head, drying herself off after her shower as she settled into her flat. The light blue 'Friend Request' shining as bright as the now closed State lighthouse from the city the con had taken place in. Her finger hovered over the 'accept' button, then she turned her back as she changed into the light gray tank and matching boy-shorts.

"_Why_?" was all Helena said to herself as she sat back, watching the friend request not move an 'inch' as Helena tighten her thighs. Trying her utmost to elevate the growing crush and lingering shivers from that night...

The soft rush of quivering thighs against her cheeks caused her eyes to drift upward, the gulps, green eyes smiled sure, stiff fingers tangled in raven locks, watching of beautiful breast with each intake of air, moist, harden peaks straining at each brush of sure, deft fingers.

Helena pushed further, more urgently against the over sensitive nerves now dancing about her tongue as those heavenly lips uttered profanities that surely would have caused a sailor to blush.

Shaking her head, trying to rid those errand thoughts of that erotic, albeit almost ethereal night with the tall actress. Her finger then pressed absent-mindedly on the 'accept' button.

_"Good God, Wells_" Helena groaned as she sat back, realizing what she had just done. Helena sipped on her drink as she finished answering her last emails. Within a few minutes, that small little 'chat' box popped up.

"Hey you"

"Hello, Darling"

"Took you long enough to accept,"

"Well, it did take some time for me to settle back into my abode," Helena smirked to herself as she typed.

"How was your trip back? Did you run into any harsh weather?" The actress replied back.

"Really darling, we are subjecting ourselves to idle chit-chat about precipitation?" Helena chuckled to herself as she typed.

"Noooo, it's just, like I told you, I have never done anything like that before… ever. It was a first for me." Myka typed back.

Helena's smile grew as she replied back, "I do believe that convention was your very first time, for anything, was it not?" Helena smiled as she hit enter, sitting back as she sipped on her drink.

"Smartass, you know what I mean," Myka grinned as she sent her reply.

"I do, but I so do enjoy making you blush," Helena smirked.

"How the _Hell_ could you know that?! And hey, I did and do mean it, when I get back from the con overseas, I would like for us to have a proper date. How is your calendar looking for next Friday?"

"Myka, you do realize I live nowhere near tinsel town? Do you?" Helena could hear the sigh coming across her screen. "Surely there are other younger beauties in your zip code?" Helena said with a half frown as she hit enter.

"There are…. but they are not you, Helena"


End file.
